The Void
The Void An infinite Plane (dimension) of energy were weak and powerful spirits are born, live, and die. Every bit of energy (possibly excluding energetic dust) belongs to a sentient spirit and has a kind of weight akin to it. The extreme majority of the void consists of the empty space between these energy spirits. These spirits can be very unique from each other in both personality and ability. The more powerful or energetic a spirit the greater its pull. This can cause spirits to revolve around each other much like planets and stars. While a spirit that grows in power faster than its neighbours can adapt will often pull them in and consume them. Spirits can expend their energy to increase their velocity (sometimes by expelling energetic dust as propulsion) to maintain revolving around a growing power. Some spirits also gaining power by slowing themselves and if fighting some other force may draw power from its velocity drawing itself closer to other powers, in desperation it may fall into the sphere of another being consumed. Larger amounts of energy can be spent to jump out of another spirits pull sending the spirit into free space or another orbit. This will often cause chaos in the stable orbits of other weaker or similarly powerful spirits and may lead to a spirit massacre or a chaos stampede of jumping or “free flying” spirits. In these events a spirit may consume itself to death expending all of its energy in propulsion becoming energetic dust. A spirit consuming another is a rather precise and for a powerful victim difficult act. The consumption will add the victim's energy to the victor. If unfocused the victor may possibly only absorb a small fraction of the victim's energy or even lose energy in the process. If two unfocused spirits collide at high energy (sum of internal energy and velocity) they will often both die into a explosion of smaller spirits and or energetic dust. It is not uncommon for a weaker but more skilled spirit to consume a more powerful one. Spirits can also expel energy to create new servant spirits. These can orbit them (like satellites) or be hurled toward other spirits as a form of energy attack. projectile spirits will expend all of their energy on velocity and attempting to consume their target. Lawful Spirits To avoid spirit massacres and stampedes many of the powerful spirits are quite lawful, exercising patience and deliberate motions if not simply slumbering in stable orbits. Battles between lawful spirits can be very drawn out as they carefully position themselves to consume the other without losing the power advantage. Rarely a lawful spirit will surprise another in a highly calculated maneuver that ensures both success and post battle stable orbits with its other neighbours else it be consumed by a third spirit after consuming its victim. Chaos Spirits Chaos spirits live for fast risky battles never looking far into their or others future orbit or path. They are rarely as powerful as their lawful kin but far more skilled in consuming others, else they die off. They may jump from orbit to orbit consuming the most opportunistic victims or following non-orbital paths inciting extreme chaos on other spirits around them. ' ' Lawful spirits despise their chaotic kin. They will often band together to fight off chaotic wandering spirits. Tactics include carefully altering their velocities and orbits together to fling the attacker away (like a gravity sling) or launching projectile servant spirits at them. Spirit Worlds Each of these spirits contains its world much like a microcosm or pocket dimension. Inside its own world the spirit is considered a god. These can vary drastically with wildly different rules of physics, hostility, and even internal servant populations and types. These microcosms are often called planes or subplanes as they are inside of The Void plane. Some have no population or material matter and seem like an enclosed area of The Void itself, others have a large single population of creatures or demons crafted in the perceived image of the spirit god themselves, while others will have entire ecosystems of hundreds of interacting species. ' ' The spirit gods have various degrees of control of their world, likey based on the amount of energy they have expended creating and shaping it. Some gods are capable of creating instantaneous and extremely devastating events in their world, others can quickly reshape the rules of physics, and others lose control of their internal servant spirits. ' ' When a spirit dies or is consumed its world is rend asunder and annihilated. The energy the entire world is constructed of is broken down. It is not known if resulting spirits from a larger spirits death are the more powerful internal spirits, they are spontaneously born, or perhaps a combination of both. Relation to the Material Plane While some scholars believe that our Material Plane (including Lenron) is itself a spirit world of The Void most believe our world is on par with The Void, its own independent plane. Reasons for this include: their does not seem to be any spirit god of the material plane; the known spirit gods seem far more influential in The Material plane then each others; the only known interaction of spirit gods on each others worlds is extremely destructive, while their influence on ours can be harmful or beneficial. ' ' It's believed the total summed energy of The Void and Material planes is constant. While The Void can have possibly infinite rules of physics including contradicting ones inside of each other energy cannot be created or destroyed in any of them, only transferred, transformed, or possible moved into or out of The Material plane. For energy such as a spell, mortal, or demon to be transferred between them it is not clear if their must be an equal exchange of energy or if their is a loss and gain between the planes. This is of much interest to scholars as it would determine if one was capable of consuming the other, possible lead to evidence of whether there are other independent planes, and if they are sub planes of yet another higher plane. ' ' Many of these gods are worshiped and even give power to the mortals in The Material plane.